Cliches of Camping
by AgentB81
Summary: Izzie/Addison FEMSLASH! What if the girls went camping too in season 3? It’s a two man tent with two hot women, what do you think is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Clichés of Camping part 1 of 2  
AUTHOR: Sarah  
RATING: PG13  
PARINGS: Addison/Izzie  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, otherwise everyday would be Izzie/Addie day :D  
WORD COUNT: 2200  
SUMMARY: What if the girls went camping too in season 3?

NOTES: Ok, so minus a few of the original campees, and with none of the original couple issues! It's a naff title too, I couldn't think of anything other than all the clichés you will come across when reading the story.

"Whose stupid idea was this anyway?" Cristina whined.

"I actually have no idea." Izzie mused, "It's going to be so much fun." She squealed with excitement.

"Are you serious?" Cristina asked exasperated.

"Yeah, why not? Camping, the great outdoors, at one with nature, sleeping under the stars."

"If you come out with one more cliché I'm going to vomit."

"You have no sense of adventure, that's your problem." Izzie accused.

"I so have! I, I moved in with Burke."

"And kept your own apartment, hardly adventurous Cristina." The blonde scoffed.

"Will you two please give it a rest, I'm trying to decide which socks go with which gloves." Meredith sighed.

"Oh do not get me started." Cristina groaned.

"What?" asked Meredith, Izzie laughed as Cristina rolled her eyes. "Do you think I should take a bathing suit?"

The trek to the camp spot was fairly rigorous, people had naturally taken up in their couples, Meredith and Derek, Cristina and Burke, George and Callie, which left Izzie and Addison walking together.

"How did we end up on a couples camping trip?" Addison mused.

Izzie laughed, "Hmmm, I don't know, we have mean friends."

"Callie sold this as a girlie weekend, I wasn't expecting partners and ex-husbands."

"Well if I'd have known she was coming, I wouldn't be here."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" the redhead glanced sideways.

"No." Izzie said without second thought, "She has never been nice to me, however civil I try to be to her. George is my best friend and she hates that."

"I can see that, look at the triangle that was me, Derek and Meredith."

"The difference is, I don't want to sleep with George." Izzie's statement elicited a giggle from the attending. Izzie hadn't heard Addison laugh much before, or talked with her in a setting other than the four walls of Seattle Grace Hospital.

"So what about you?" Addison asked.

"What about me?"

"Is everything ok with you?"

"As ok as it can be, I guess."

"Are you settling back in at work ok?" Addison enquired. Izzie was becoming suspicious of the redheads insistent questioning.

"Fine. Bailey has me observing, which sucks, but I guess I deserve it."

Addison stopped. "You don't deserve it, you've been through enough." Izzie turned to look at her, confused.

"Huh?"

"Izzie, I know we're not exactly friends, but I do care, working together creates certain connections and I'd like to think we got on pretty well."

"Yeah but, I never thought . . ." the blonde trailed off.

"Never thought what?"

"That you were interested in anything to do with me other than work."

"Just because I never showed it much doesn't mean I never thought about it." Addison picked up the pace to catch up with the others, Izzie in tow, unsure of the meaning of the conversation they were having. She had no idea how to respond to that. Her knitted brow indicated she was deep in thought, Addison smiled, contemplative Izzie was kind of cute.

"So let me get this straight, we have four tents between the 8 of us?" Izzie barked.

"Correct." Derek said.

"Which means, it's two per tent." The blonde surmised.

"Correct again, give that girl a gold star." He teased.

"Which means," Izzie began, "that you and you will share," she started pointing at various couples, "you and you and you and you which leaves me and her." She pointed lastly at Addison.

"Yes?" Cristina was becoming frustrated. "Get over yourself Izzie, you're sharing with Dr Montgomery, what could be wrong with that?"

"Don't answer that Stevens." Derek teased once again. It was evident the neuro surgeon was having fun, Meredith was clinging to his side like a lost puppy.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to swap with any of us." Meredith pointed out. She was right, all kinds of awkward would ensue should anyone swap. Izzie could see that was true, and if she was being completely honest with herself, she wanted to share with Addison. The attending was beautiful and smart and Izzie had a feeling she would be fun to spend time with too. Besides, they shared a few things in common, what could possibly go wrong? The rhetorical question bugged the young blonde as she admired the way Addison's jeans fitted her fine figure.

"You want to pitch up over there, out of the way?" Izzie blinked, Addison had surely transported herself to be inches away because she had only just this minute admired her from afar.

"Huh?" Izzie blinked again. Addison laughed at the intern's blank expression.

"I said do you want to put the tent up away from the others?"

"Oh," Izzie said in realisation, "that would be a good idea, we don't want to hear things go bump in the night." She over exaggerated a wink for Addison's benefit. The redhead laughed heartily. It was like a symphony to Izzie's ears, she loved the pitch and range of Addison's amused vocal.

"What?" Addison said as she steadied herself, looking at the strange look on the blonde's face.

"Oh, nothing, you just have a beautiful laugh." The intern blushed at her own comment.

Addison was surprised, "Thank you?" she asked rather than stated.

"I hadn't heard you laugh like that before, it's lovely to hear."

"I haven't had much to laugh at, truth be told." Addison said as she perched on a rock. Izzie joined her, their shoulders touching.

"Do you think we could have been friends?" Izzie asked out of the blue.

"Yeah," Addison nodded thoughtfully, "I think we still could, maybe the timing was wrong, you know with Meredith and all."

Izzie nodded in agreement, "Yeah, boy, she was not happy when you turned up!" she laughed nervously.

"You know I don't think Derek ever loved me like he does Meredith."

"You don't know that Addison." Izzie reassured.

"I do, I can see it in his eyes, his body language, he's different with her, so carefree and dare I say it, happy."

"You can still find that." The blonde began, "I don't think I've had that, not truly, I mean, there have always been barriers in my relationships." She scoffed.

"Mine too I guess." Addison agreed. "Why didn't we have these discussions sooner?" she thought aloud.

"I guess the opportunity never presented itself." Izzie concluded.

The sun had set on what had been an exhausting day, trails were hiked and tents were pitched. Everyone was now sitting round a campfire in thick warm coats and under blankets, a spot of liquor providing much warmth and merriment.

"Oh we can play truth or dare," Meredith yelled excitedly, "or I have never." She looked as though she could spontaneously combust at any moment. Derek tried to keep her still as the rest of the campers moaned and rolled their eyes. "Pleeeeaaaaase." Begged Meredith, rather unsavoury Addison thought.

"There's a problem with both, there is the potential to upset people in truth or dare, or become exceedingly drunk with I have never, and that could be dangerous out here." Addison pointed out.

"Don't be such a party pooper." Meredith whined.

"She's sorta right Mere." Izzie agreed with the attending.

"I think it might be kinda fun." George piped up.

"I'm with Bambi." Cristina added, "So is Burke." She said as an after thought.

"I'll play." Callie said.

By this point Meredith had a proud 'I told you so' smile firmly planted across her face like a four year old.

"Ok, ok, I'll play." Izzie gave in, she looked at Addison, pleading with her eyes. "You have to admit, it will be fun." She said.

Addison sighed, "Ok, I'm in."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist it Addie." Derek laughed.

Addison was slightly rattled by Derek's comment, what right did he have to know how she would react, he wasn't her husband anymore. Izzie sensed a slight tension in the redhead.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine, he bugs me." She smiled.

"I dare say." The blonde replied, returning the smile.

"Ok," Meredith said placing a bottle on the floor, take it in turns to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on gets to choose truth or dare, the spinner decides the question or the dare." She span the bottle, it landed on Burke. "Truth or Dare Burke?"

"I'll go for truth."

"Ok, have you and Cristina ever had sex in the hospital?"

"Meredith . . ."

"Rules are rules Burke and you love rules, answer the woman." Cristina ordered before taking a swig from her bottle.

Izzie's face was lit by the fire, shadows occasionally waving across her face caused by the movement of the flames. Her face was positively glowing, her blonde locks almost a halo around her head. Addison was captivated by how beautiful the young intern looked, how fresh and young she appeared without makeup or the strains of the hospital. This seemed to be natural Izzie, laughing and cajoling with her friends, no stress or worry lines adorning her features. The intern turned to look at her appraiser, Addison adorning a similar glow, the flames of the fire dancing in her eyes. Izzie smiled, a huge tooth bearing grin, if it was possible, Addison thought, she just became more beautiful. Addison blushed at her own thought but returned the 40 watt smile regardless. She was content right now and she had not felt that in a long while.

"IZZIE!" Cristina yelled.

"WHAT?" Izzie yelled back after drawing her attention away from the delightful attending next to her.

"Truth or Dare?"

Izzie rolled her eyes, her turn was going to come up sooner or later. "Truth."

"Ok, who out of the seven of us do you most want to kiss?"

"That is a stupid question." Izzie stated matter of factly. Callie was scowling at her across the camp fire.

"You have to answer." Meredith said.

"And why." Cristina chipped in.

"That was not in the original question." Addison pointed out.

"Ha, so there." Izzie stuck out her tongue at her friend.

"Stop avoiding and just answer the question already!" Cristina yelled in frustration.

"Ok, if I were to kiss one of the seven people before me it would be . . ." she pretended to think for a moment, the pause became unbearable.

"IZZIE!" The three interns shouted at once.

"Ok, it would be Addison."

"Huh?" was Addison's reaction at hearing her own name. Everyone else just stared at Izzie and Addison, mouths agape, they were all certain she would say George, even if it meant receiving dagger stares all night from Callie.

"Addison?"

"Yeah?"

"No, not you Addison, Izzie. Izzie, Addison?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with me, I kiss perfectly well thank you."

"She does."

"You are not supposed to be thinking about kissing your ex-wife."

"I'm sorry."

"Why Addison?"

"I answered my question, it's someone else's turn to spin."

Addison was looking at Izzie and had been for a good while now, a baffled look on her face, did she say Addison's name to avoid confrontation? Or did she really mean it? Izzie was hard to read, she wasn't giving anything away to her friends, which meant Addison didn't stand much of a chance either.

"Ooh, Addison, truth or dare?"

She knew if she wanted to find out the answers to her own questions, now was the time. It was plainly obvious what would happen if she chose dare. "Dare." She stated.

"Hmmm, this is a hard one," Callie muttered sarcastically, "Kiss Izzie."

Addison smirked, these lot were so predictable, like a group of drunken teenagers. The redhead looked at Izzie and saw something different in her eyes, almost like a challenge, a dare within herself. Addison slowly inched her way forward, her lips gravitating towards Izzie's, who was moving in closer herself. A gasp echoed when their lips touched, like soft cushions against one another. It was sweet and so so tender, the intern quickly became lost in the moment when she closed her eyes and slipped her tongue out prizing Addison's lips apart and forcing entry into the attending's mouth. The redhead welcomed the intrusion, allowing the blonde an access all areas pass, the blonde was an amazing kisser and Addison was more than satisfied with Izzie taking the lead. Her heart was pounding against the wall of her chest, she would have to break this up before Burke would have to perform heart surgery on her in the middle of the woods. Addison was quickly becoming breathless, she moved her hands up and cupped Izzie's face, gently pushing her away, their lips losing grip, suddenly they were apart, the cool air hitting their faces and bringing them back to the harsh reality.

"She kisses more than perfectly well." Izzie concluded with a huge soppy grin to a group of speechless doctors.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"You weren't so bad yourself." Addison swooned, not being able to take her eyes off the blonde beside her.

Izzie leaned across and whispered through auburn hair, "I could totally do that again."

Addison's smile turned bashful as Izzie's words breezed over her, she shivered, closing her eyes as she did so. Izzie threw an arm around her and pulled her close, rubbing her arm in an attempt to warm the attending's body. Addison smiled a thank you and turned to look at the rest of the group. There was a mixture of reactions, most of them were oblivious to anything more than a dare, however, George and Derek were stunned to silence, not knowing where to look or what to do.

"Are we going to keep playing, because this is getting boring?" Meredith stropped.

"I erm, I think I'm going to bed." George stood to leave, holding out his hand, "Callie, you coming with me?" the doctor stood, taking her boyfriend's hand and rolling her eyes, it was just like George to avoid a non-situation, it was only a dare after all.

"I'm beat too, I'll see you guys in the morning." Waved Burke as he stood and turned to leave.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave." Cristina huffed as she got up.

"I guess it's just us then." Meredith sighed.

"So that was a pretty steamy kiss wouldn't you say?" Derek suddenly sprang to life.

"I would say, but it was just a dare Derek." Addison said after she glanced at Izzie.

"Yeah of course, I know that." He said unconvincingly. Meredith yawned beside him, her head dropping onto his shoulder, he turned his head to look at her and smiled. "I think we should go to bed too, someone's sleepy." He teased. The neuro surgeon stood and pulled his younger girlfriend up with him. "Come on Mere' time for bed."

Addison and Izzie sat in silence watching the scene before them, Izzie's arm still slung around the redhead's shoulders, Addison leaning in to the warmth of the blonde's body. They watched as the two lovers made their way from the camp fire and into the darkness. They were consumed by a comfortable silence. Addison closed her eyes and shifted her weight so she was hugging Izzie's side. The blonde idly began to play with the auburn hair before her, twisting it, stroking it and twirling it around her fingers. Both women felt strangely comfortable and completely at ease with one another. Thoughts were crowding Izzie's mind, thoughts she had never want to surface about the beautiful attending in her arms.

"I would not have thought you would be the type to camp." Izzie stated quietly.

Addison smiled, "I'm full of surprises."

"You are?"

"Yes, I may just let you in on a few." Addison teased.

"I wouldn't be adverse to a surprise or two." Izzie cajoled.

"I'll bare that in mind." The redhead concluded. "Now tell me Miss Stevens, why don't you think I'm the camping kind?"

"Hmmm let me think . . ." Izzie pondered, "right, I got it, do Chanel, Prada, Gucci and Jimmy Choos mean anything to you?"

"Hmmm," Addison mimicked the blonde, "should they?"

Izzie laughed, "You know they should, but I'm not mocking, you are hot in a skirt and high heels."

"I am?" Addison looked up and caught the blush on Izzie's face, "Now who's the one full of surprises?"

"I have my moments." The blonde smiled looking directly into Addison's blue eyes. She could so get lost in those amazing eyes, the blonde thought. Addison broke contact with Izzie momentarily as she shifted her position once again, this time to be more upright, thus providing more space and better leverage as she closed in on the blonde's lips once again. Izzie welcomed the contact, slightly opening her mouth in anticipation. It was the redhead's turn to take control, pushing her tongue against Izzie's participating in a gentle foxtrot. Addison pulled Izzie closer, fisting the jumper before her, ensuring there was little distance between them, Izzie's hands had missed the silkiness of Addison's vibrant auburn hair and moved her arms to accommodate her fingers as they slid into the attending's hair.

The kiss was everything they had imagined it to be, more relaxed and natural than the earlier public display. Their tongues continued to do battle, exploring one another like a new adventure. They were quickly becoming breathless, but were reluctant to part. The kiss naturally concluded, allowing the two women to breath. Addison's hand rested on Izzie's chest, no longer balled up and holding onto the blonde's sweater. The attending dropped her head forward onto the shoulder she had become accustomed to, the intern pulling the older woman closer into a tight hug, her hands remained in the silken locks.

"If I thought the last kiss was amazing, that one was way better." Izzie smiled. Addison could feel the blonde's jaw move against her head and the honey drizzled voice reverberating through her brain as the blonde spoke.

"It was perfect." Addison said sleepily, comfortable against Izzie's body, she yawned.

"Sounds like someone is ready for bed." Izzie kissed the top of Addison's head.

"Are you still mad at the tent situation?" Addison laughed.

"I wasn't mad," the blonde began, "I was simply making a point they hadn't thought it through. But I really don't care any more."

"Good, because I am getting used to having you as my personal hot water bottle and I don't want to let go."

Izzie laughed lightly, "That can be arranged. Come on." The blonde ascended to her feet, pulling a weary neonatal surgeon with her. She looked adorable with her half lided eyes and tired pout. "I'll tuck you in." the blonde added. That perked Addison's interest as she moved voluntarily toward the two man tent.

The blonde intern had zipped the two sleeping bags together, creating a large warm cocoon for the two doctors to snuggle into. Addison stripped to her sweat pants and top, Izzie too and they clambered, with clumsiness, into the expanded sleeping bad. They lay facing each other, taking in the situation, the cosiness of the makeshift bed and the absurdity of the whole thing. Addison reached her hand up and brushed an errant blonde hair away from Izzie's face. The older woman continued to stroke her cheek as they became lost in the depths of each other's eyes.

"Hey." Addison said quietly.

"Hey yourself." Izzie smiled.

"I think I can safely say, I'm happy I was talked into coming camping."

"Me too." Izzie said with complete honesty, "Come here." She opened her arms as an invitation to Addison. The older woman obliged and scooted closer throwing an arm and a leg over the intern, effectively pinning her to the ground like a human tent peg. Izzie wrapped her arms protectively around the redhead once again, enjoying the feel of her in her arms. Izzie was completely content, she had forgotten what it had felt like.

"Are you ok?" Addison mumbled into Izzie's chest.

"More than ok." Replied the blonde.

"We have another night here." The redhead stated tiredly.

"I like camping."

"I'm starting to enjoy couple's camping."

"What are we going to do today."

"Us guys are going fishing." Derek stated proudly.

"So what are we going to do?" whined Meredith.

"I don't know, think of something." Said Derek.

"We could go for a walk." Suggested Izzie.

"That sounds like a good idea." Addison agreed.

"Ok, I'm up for that." Said Cristina.

"Callie, you want to come with us?" Addison asked.

The raven haired doctor pondered for a moment, she didn't particularly want to spend more time than she needed to with George's friends, but she did stay under Meredith's roof and eat the intern's food. "I suppose so." She sighed in defeat. Izzie was disappointed, mainly because she knew she wouldn't be spending much time with Addison today, that would be Callie's privilege.

"Mere?"

"Yeah of course. We should take our bathing suits, we might find a nice spot down stream."

"Great idea." Izzie emphasised, she was keen to show Addison a little temptation. She ran back to the tent to pick up some necessities for the hike. As she decided which bikini to take she felt a hand on her back.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You're ok with Callie coming right? We couldn't leave her on her own."

"No, yeah, that's fine." Izzie said. She wasn't quite sure what she Addison were at the moment, last night was beautiful, but they had not interacted much this morning.

"Iz?" Addison's use of the blonde's shortened name elicited a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a kiss?" the attending asked shyly. Izzie smiled and launched herself at Addison, forcing her lips to cover the redhead's. As they pulled apart breathless, Addison breathed, "I'll take that as a yes then?"

"You don't ever have to ask for a kiss." Izzie assured with a grin.

"Ok then."

"Ok then." Izzie repeated.

"Hey are you guys ready? We're all waiting out here." Meredith yelled into the tent.

"Yeah, we're coming." Izzie shouted back.

"Not in the way I want to." Addison muttered. Izzie's eyes went wide at the attending's comment. Before either could say anything to the other, Meredith burst into the tent uninvited.

"Come on!" She huffed.

"Ok!" Izzie said as she followed her friend out of the tent, Addison at the rear.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod!" Izzie shrieked as she entered the serene water. "It is sooooo cold." She breathed. "You guys get your asses in here, I am not going to be the only one in the water." Izzie was wearing a blue halter neck bikini, her long tanned legs and toned stomach on display, she was not afraid to show off her assets, as she had done for money in the past. This time she was doing it with another objective in mind, to gouge a reaction out of Addison Montgomery. And she almost met her goal, as Addison watched her move across the pebbled beach and to the water's edge. Her eyes traced the contours of Izzie's body and was about to become immersed in her own little fantasy until she remembered the group of doctors around her. Addison shook her head to rid herself of impure thoughts and decided she should join the others in getting ready.

"Oh holy crap." Addison screamed as she waded further into the water. The reactions of the others were similar to those of Izzie and Addison. They knew it would be cold, but this was ridiculous. While the sun peeped through the clouds, it remained a cool day. Addison swam over to Izzie, the blonde wading in the water, awaiting Addison's impending arrival. As the redhead approached her, she splashed her friend, forcing a squeal from the attending. The blonde laughed and started to swim backwards, Addison on the offensive, approaching quickly, she reached her destination and lunged herself at the young blonde, throwing her arms around her and capturing the intern in a vice like grip. She could feel Izzie's legs tangled with her own, the touch of Izzie's smooth legs sent further shivers through Addison, she also felt the blonde's breasts pressed against her, her hardened nipples grazing her own, from both the cold and the electricity passing through them both. Addison closed her eyes. "As much as I want to ravish you right now, it would be a good idea to move our separate ways."

Izzie nodded, "As much as I would like you to ravish me right now, I think you're right."

They reluctantly pulled apart from one another, Addison began swimming towards a lonely looking Callie sat at the edge of the river. Meredith and Cristina were happily floating on their backs calling out cloud shapes. Izzie swam over to join them, the pair oblivious to the goings on between their friend and Derek Shepherd's ex-wife.

"Montgomery looks kinda hot in a bikini." Cristina stated on the walk back to camp.

"You think? I can't say I noticed." Izzie said nonchalantly.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right Cristina, that little black number was smoking, I mean, I can't be jealous of her looking like that, I don't want to _be_ her, I want to be _with_ her." Meredith rambled on.

"What?" Izzie said, disbelieving of what she was hearing.

"You know when they say, women want to be her, men want to be with her, well she was hot enough to warrant a 'be with her'." Meredith reasoned.

"Are you serious?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, are you blind? We all know Montgomery is a McHottie, that just confirmed it." Cristina said.

"I can't believe we are having this conversation." Izzie was becoming more incensed by the way her friends were talking about Addison.

"Why not?"

"Just, because." Izzie said.

"That is not a reason." Meredith said.

"Do I need one?"

"Yes!" Cristina and Meredith shouted in unison.

"Ok, I give up. I admit it, Montgomery was positively drool worthy."

"That's the spirit." Winked Meredith.

Izzie was sat in the tent reading a book she had brought with her. Her concentration was so intense she did not notice an intruder.

"Hey."

"Huh, wha-," Izzie jumped, she looked up from the page, "oh, hey."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Just taking some time out. I love my friends, but they can be overbearing sometimes."

"And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Are you avoiding me?"

"What? No, don't be ridiculous."

"Oh ok." She looked down.

"You've had Callie attached to your hip all day, even through dinner, I just thought I'd have some alone time."

"Are you sure?" Addison asked.

"Yes, positive. Given half the chance, I'd be attached to your hip." Izzie smiled shyly.

"I'd welcome that." Addison said as she crawled up to the intern.

"I'm going to kiss you before you ask." Izzie said as Addison had stopped in front of her face. The redhead laughed at Izzie's comment. Izzie ceased the opportunity and captured Addison's lips with her own, discarding her book and losing the page without thought or worry as she assaulted the attending's mouth. She gently pushed Addison onto her back and clambered on top of her, continuing her oral attack on the older woman. Addison sighed into Izzie's mouth, she felt so alive and so content all at once, the blonde was awakening feelings in her she hadn't felt in a long time whilst also evoking new ones. Izzie was rapidly becoming one of Addison's favourite past times, she put her arms around the lithe body and pulled her closer. The redhead found an expanse of skin above the waistband of the blonde's sweat pants and exploited it by running her fingernails along the bare skin. The fingers dared to slip inside the fabric of the t-shirt, moving upwards, the material gathering around Addison's wrist the further north her hand travelled. Izzie momentarily broke the kiss and looked into Addison's ocean blue eyes before sitting up and straddling her lover's stomach and removed her t-shirt. Addison watched from below as the pink garment revealed more of the blonde's soft toned skin and her white bra with an intricate stitch design that covered Izzie's naturally marvellous breasts. Addison lazily raked her eyes over the body before her and reached up, behind Izzie to masterfully unhook the bra with one hand. As it fell onto her own chest, the attending placed her hands on the intern's stomach and glided them slowly up Izzie's body, all the while training her eyes on the beautiful brown orbs belonging to the blonde. Her soft hands reached Izzie's breasts and started to pay close attention to them, massaging them and idly pinching at her nipples. The blonde threw her head back and Addison took the opportunity to sit up properly and launch a physical attack on Izzie's neck, nipping and licking the salty perspired skin.

A lone hand travelled south and crept into the waistband of the blonde's sweatpants. Sensing what was about to transpire, Izzie pushed Addison back once again before landing on her. It was Izzie's turn to pay attention to Addison's neck as the redhead's fingers continued their descent, slipping inside of the intern's wet panties and in between Izzie's slick folds. Izzie hissed at the contact of Addison's fingers with her clit and moaned when the older woman guided two fingers inside of Izzie. The blonde wanted the encounter to be on as equal as possible so began to mirror Addison's actions, her deft fingers making their way into the attending's panties, and quickly into Addison. They set a rhythm, breaths, hearts and fingers working to the same beat, merging into one entity. They kissed, they panted, they moaned and they groaned, building the tension, the heat and the passion, the explosion. And then collapse. And silence. And then the heartbeats, the breathing, the sighs of content, the smiles of pure satisfaction and the looks of lust and adoration passing between the burning brown and the brilliant blue eyes.

To be continued . . . .


End file.
